Assess the incidence of Factor VIII inhibitors in patients at the Cardeza Foundation Hemophilia Center and Children's Hospital of Philadelphia Hemophilia Center, and the nature of the anamnestic response to Factor VIII and the disappearance of an inhibitor in patients not treated with Factor VIII.